


Skin Deep

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie grew up with those around her never looking past what was on the outside. When she bumps into an interesting woman on her rare day off, Edie realizes that there are some people who look past what is skin deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

The sound of the bell ringing meant it was another end to a long day. Wiping the sweat off her face with the back of her hand, she let out a heavy sigh and stood. The ache in her back became more noticeable as she straightened and it only reminded her of how long she had been hunched over that long table.

"See you ladies. I have me a date tonight!" shouted one of the women.

She managed a small chuckle at the announcement and reached into the cubby for her bag.

"You have a hot date, Edie?"

Edie laughed. "If you count a quiet evening at home with my dad as one then yes I do."

"Little girl you have one twisted sense of humor."

"Bye Angel, Bye Sam. I'll see you all Monday morning."

Reaching for her coat, she got one arm through it before feeling a small pressure on her shoulder. When Edie turned around she saw Angel behind her and the older woman had a frown on her face. "Yes, Angel?"

"Tomorrow is the one day off we have a month. Go out and do something exciting, Edie!"

"I'll try."

"Monday I expect you hear all about your day out," Angel warned before flashing a warm grin. "See you Monday sweetheart."

Edie had just barely wrapped her scarf around her neck before she was pushing open the heavy factory doors and a blast of cold air hit her face. Shoving her hands in her pockets she walked quickly down the sidewalk until making a sharp right. It was late out but there were still some people moving about on the streets. A few cast her disapproving glances but after eighteen years of looks she had become immune to them.

"Pa, I'm home!" Edie called out as she entered her small first floor apartment. "Work was the usual."

The paint was peeling off the walls and mice sometimes scurried inside them but it was home and the only one she had known for her entire life. Taking off her shoes at the door, Edie hung her coat up and padded quietly down the hall before stopping at the first door. Knocking softly, she opened it despite the lack of response and managed a smile.

Standing near the window was her father and his eyes were glued to the outside. Maneuvering her away around the bed, she slipped close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to make some dinner, pa?"

"No, Edie I had some soup. You just go make yourself something."

"Canned soup is not a meal. Why don't you let me make some pancakes or something? You love breakfast food for dinner."

He managed a soft smile and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just go make yourself something."

"Are you sure?"

"Edie, go make yourself something to eat. You need to think about yourself for once."

"Fine, fine."

Kissing his cheek, she made her way back to the door but paused when her father said something.

"Did that Mrs. Brynes say anything to you?"

"No pa. She didn't throw that half-breed insult towards me but I did see her give me the stink eye."

He sighed. "It looks like I'll have to have another talk with that woman."

"Pa you can't have a talk with the whole country," Edie chided him, flashing him one more smile before closing the door behind her.

Her father had always tried his hardest to protect her and he would also joke he had tried to do it while she was in her mother's womb: the one place he couldn't protect her no matter how hard he tried.

In their society a mixed child was looked as something that wasn't normal. Such relationships had no legality issues but their society frowned on them heavily. Homosexuality was even more tolerated than interracial relationships but it hadn't mattered to her parents. If her mother hadn't died in childbirth Edie was sure she would be defending her as much as her father did every single day. However, she had died so it was often just her father trying to protect her from the world.

Edie had always been taught by her father Lewis to hold her head up high. He would often say who cares if her skin had a lighter hue than his and her eyes held a particular look, a fold in corners. What did it matter if her hair texture was a little different than most and her overall appearance made her stand out some? She was unique and that made her special. It was a mantra Lewis would repeat to her over and over but as Edie got older, she realized that while her father's words were ideal they didn't live in such a world.

The world they lived in was a stark difference between rich and poor. Class differences were obvious and either you were upper class or lower class with their being few in-between. It was a difficult life and sometimes Edie felt responsible for how tough it had been for her father. Her parents had fallen in love and had her despite being of different races. If her mother hadn't died in childbirth then Lewis would still have her.

Raising her on his own hadn't been easy but Edie knew she never forced her father to take her home and raise her up. It had been his decision and his alone. For that she was very grateful.

"Pa, are you sure you don't want any dinner?"

"I'm sure, Edie!"

Running a hand through her hair, she muttered ‘stubborn' underneath her breath before going back to her cooking. She ate dinner quickly and then washed the dishes carefully. By the time she went to check on her father she saw that he was in bed and snoring softly. It caused a smile to appear on her face but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

~*~

The next morning Edie was woken up by the front door slamming shut. Managing a smile when she noted that her father had failed to say good morning before heading off to his own job, she slipped out of bed and then set to getting ready. Even of her days off there was so much to do for the household and there simply was no time for her to do something ‘fun' as her co-workers had put it.

She managed to leave the apartment by eight o'clock and the first stop she made was to the market. There were a few looks thrown her way but Edie simply ignored them. The looks didn't bother her anymore.

"Watch out!"

The sound of the sudden warning had Edie ducking and she did so just in time to avoid getting hit by an incoming object. When she was sure the cost was clear she straightened and looked behind her with a bewildered expression. The object that had nearly hit her was a book and a thick one at that.

"I am so sorry," babbled a feminine sounding voice. "I was trying to hurry and ended up tripping which caused my book to become a projectile."

Edie managed a smile as she turned her attention to the woman. She was around her height but her hair was a bright red and her skin paler than hers. It was easy to tell the woman was older than her but Edie would never be able to estimate how much. Another quick look of her made Edie take notice of her clothing. They were vastly different from her old, worn, and stained clothes. There wasn't a speck on them.

"It's all right. These things happen."

"I don't know if it happens all the time where you live but it certainly doesn't happen where I live. I really am sorry."

"Again, no need to apologize."

The woman nodded and then flushed a little as she adjusted her glasses. "Do you happen to know where the Wellman factory is? I can't seem to find it and have been looking for nearly a half hour."

"It's a bit difficult to navigate these streets if you aren't familiar with the area."

"I'm not very familiar with the area," she confessed. "I live in upper side of Rosemont and don't come to this part of the city often."

Edie's lips quirked in amusement and she had to force herself to swallow her ‘obviously'. "Follow me. I'll show you how to get to Wellman factory. You stand out here and it's not ideal for you to be wandering around."

The woman seemed a bit taken aback by her words and nodded nervously. Truthfully Edie was simply messing with her. Residents of lower Rosemont were hard workers and would never commit any crimes against another. They understood that the consequences for them would mean imprisonment.

"Thank you for this. I appreciate it..."

"Edie and it's no trouble. I like helping women is distress."

"Ah... well thank you Edie."

Chuckling Edie turned the corner and then stopped at a large building with the name "Wellman's Factory" written across it. "This is it."

"Thank you so much!"

"I'd say you're welcome but I don't even know your name."

"It's Meredith! I must apologize again for that."

Edie laughed and shook her head. "It's fine."

"No, I really appreciate it because my brother needs these papers since he left in a hurry this morning. If only the secretary was in! She could've gotten these to him much quicker than I ever could but she's out for the moment and I was the only one home."

"Brother?"

"Oh yes. My brother David owns this factory."

Edie almost felt embarrassed as the realization of Meredith being a Wellman set in. This was her boss's sister and here she was just a simple factory worker. It was a sign for them to part.

"Well I'm glad I could help, Meredith."

"Thank you, Edie. I really appreciate it."

The rest of her day proved too difficult but she managed to push the situation out of her mind as the weeks passed on she completely forgot about Meredith until one Saturday night while she was leaving she ran into her. Edie had brought some papers up into the office and had expected to find the foreman (or Mr. Wellman) but instead she found Meredith.

"Edie?"

"I... didn't expect to see you here."

Meredith was sitting behind the desk with her face in a book and her glasses were falling down her nose. In her haste to scramble into a standing position, her glasses fell off her face and landed on the floor.

"Did I startle you?" Edie chuckled as Meredith bent down to retrieve her glasses.

"I didn't expect to see you either. What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Edie replied bluntly. "We are not all as well off as the Wellman's."

"I didn't mean to imply you were worse off. I was only curious." Meredith managed to force out, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Why are you here?"

"I came down here with my brother. He had a few things to do around the office and told me to wait but that was over an hour ago. I brought a book though."

"It's getting late. You may want to go find him."

Meredith nodded. "I'll be fine for a few more minutes. It's not often that I come down here so I don't mind waiting."

"So I'm to assume you managed to find your way here this time?"

Meredith smiled shyly. "I didn't come alone but if I had I guarantee I could've found my way thanks to your very detailed directions a few weeks ago."

When she heard footsteps behind her, Edie looked over her shoulder. At the sight of the owner of the factory she smiled at Meredith and took a step towards the door. "Have a good night, Meredith."

"Have a good night, Edie."

~*~

It should've stopped there but Edie couldn't help herself. Meredith began spending more and more time at the factory and avoiding her was no longer an option. Her brother, she found out, had been acquiring a new business elsewhere. Meredith had mostly done the financial aspect of the work from her home but had been called in recently to assist her brother because it was partly her factory.

Edie notice that the more Meredith was there the later she would stay at the factory and often Edie would be the last or second to last person to leave. The woman was a good fifteen years older than her but so amusingly awkward and Edie enjoyed interacting with her. She wasn't like most in her class and sometimes Meredith would give her an odd look but most of it seemed to be out of curiosity.

"I don't know how effective I'll be at working at this factory in my brother's absence."

Edie had brought up the last of their time sheets for the night and she paused at the statement. "The foreman will be here over fifty percent of the time. It's not as if you'll be struggling to run it on your own."

"It still will be a challenge but it's nice to see such dedicated workers."

"What other choice do we have? If we don't work hard we don't get paid and people around here need such jobs."

Meredith winced. "I said something stupid again didn't I? I apologize."

Approaching Meredith, she smiled at the older woman and then leaned close. "It's not your fault. We were both raised to behave and act a certain way."

"I-I suppose you are right."

"I still find it endearing though."

"Most people find that to be an annoying quality I have."

Edie smiled softly. "Do you have any idea when your brother will no longer need your services?"

"I suspect in a month or so. It really depends but I'm in no hurry."

Handing her the papers, Edie's hand brushed against Meredith and it lingered before she pulled it away. "I like you Meredith. You're not like others out there."

"I-I don't know what you mean, Edie."

"You look past the fact that I don't resemble everyone else and treat me like a person. It isn't something I'm used to."

Edie walked around the desk as Meredith stood and smiled softly when the woman dropped her book in shock. There were so many things wrong with this and Edie knew they were still at her place of employment but she didn't care. Meredith was an interesting woman and despite her technically being her boss she'd had some great conversations with her. It was the first time anyone had attempted to get to know her and it had awoken a multitude of feelings inside her.

"How old are you, Meredith?" Edie asked casually as a hand reached out to run through her hair.

"I'm nearly t-thirty five."

"I'm surprised. You seem so sheltered."

Meredith huffed. "I supposed I was a bit sheltered by my father and brother but I'm not naïve."

"I beg to differ but we grew up under different circumstances," Edie pointed to as she closed the distance between them. "I have one more question?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

"You're one of the few people I like talking too," Meredith admitted.

"And?"

Meredith became flustered. "What do you mean and? What else is there to say?"

Edie brushed her lips against her cheek. "Like I said I like you Meredith. You're sweet but different. I do like that in a girl."

"Edie..."

When she heard Meredith say her name in that breathy tone, Edie decided to close the distance and press her lips against Meredith's. At first the woman stiffened in shock but with some coaxing she started to kiss her back. After a minute, Meredith seemed like an active participate and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her closer.

The sound of footsteps caused them both to snap out of it and break the kiss. By the time the foremen had come all the way up the stairs, Edie was nearly out the door. However, before she left she cast one last glance at Meredith.

She didn't regret it one bit.

~*~

"Pa do you want me to make you some dinner?"

Edie had to sigh when her father failed to answer but she expected as much. He was never much for eating dinner lately and had taken to spending most of his time in his room. The man had even missed two days of work and she had to work more hours at the factory just to make up for her father's lack of hours.

"Pa?"

"No, Edie I'm fine."

It was the only response she heard before all fell silent again. All Edie could do was let out a shaky breath and run a hand through her hair. "Pa-"

The sound of a soft knocking at the door had her frowning. It was late and she wasn't taking any chances so she asked who it was. To her surprise the voice that responded on the other side of the door sounded suspiciously like Meredith.

"Good evening Edie."

"Meredith, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot this at work. I found it in your cubby."

Edie lifted a brow and then couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Meredith handed her the torn, black scarf. "You didn't have to come all the way here to return my scarf. I would've gotten it in the morning."

"I know but it's supposed to get colder out and if you're without your scarf then you could risk catching a cold and I don't want you to get sick."

"Do you want to come in?"

"I'd like that," Meredith admitted.

Edie moved out of the way to let her in and ran a hand through her hair. It was unexpected and strange having Meredith here which caused shame to wash over her. Her place was nothing that Meredith would be used too and she knew it would be below her standards but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Shouldn't you be getting home soon? It's pretty late."

"I... you're right but I wanted to bring your scarf here first."

Edie reached for Meredith when she started to walk towards the door. "I don't want you to go. I'd like it if you'd stay."

"Really?"

"It's late and I wouldn't feel right having you walk to a bus stop or all the way home."

Neither of them spoke of the fact that Meredith had the money to call a cab or even a driver of her own which she had seen her brother with. The excuse to get her to stay seemed to hold up and slowly Meredith started to remove her own coat.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"I was just having some dinner. Do you want some?"

Meredith smiled. "I'd love some. What are you making?"

"Pancakes... I love breakfast for dinner."

"My mother used to love to make breakfast for dinner. It was something we always enjoyed together."

Edie smiled nervously. "Well my cooking isn't the greatest but I hope you'll enjoy it."

It turned out that she did enjoy her cooking and when she was finished she complemented her for the third time.

"It's even later out there," Meredith remarked as she glanced at the clock.

"I think you should stay. It would be safer if you did."

Meredith hesitated a little and then nodded. "Where should I sleep?"

"My bedroom is the last room down the hall."

When Meredith disappeared down the hall, Edie felt a wave of nervousness run over her. Why had Meredith showed up here unexpectedly? It was difficult to wrap her mind around but she thought back to earlier at the factory. Maybe Meredith wanted something more. It was a possibility.

She poked her head in her father's room before he made her way back to her own room. After she was satisfied he was asleep, Edie entered her own bedroom and found Meredith sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Meredith what made you come here?"

"I told you already. I wanted to return your scarf."

Edie took a seat beside the older woman and leaned close. "You and I both know it's more than that."

"I... didn't want you to be cold."

Lips brushed over Meredith's jaw. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Stubborn I see."

Edie gave Meredith a firm push and wasn't surprised when the woman didn't resist as her back hit the mattress. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you. I don't know why you insist on bugging me about it," Meredith breathed out as a tongue traced over her earlobe. "I'm t-telling you the truth."

"I don't think you are but I can get the truth out of you one way or another."

Meredith let out a shaky breath as Edie worked on the obviously over sensitive earlobe. Slowly she moved a hand down the front of her body and played with the hem of her shirt. After there were no protests from Meredith, she started to push up the annoying garment until it was lying in a messy heap on her floor

"You know what I think?" Edie asked, a hand tracing the outline of her bra.

"W-What?"

Edie pressed a kiss against the swells of one of her breasts. "I think you wanted to see me and the scarf was just a convenient excuse."

"You're wrong."

"No, I don't think I am," Edie explained slowly when she, without warning, unclasped the front of her bra. "You're just having trouble admitting it."

Meredith turned her head and let out another shaky breath as the bra was gently pulled away, exposing her nipples to the cold air of the bedroom. "I won't deny that but I also won't admit I came over here under the guise of bringing you your scarf. I am a grown woman and do not run away from my feelings."

"Feelings?"

The older woman's back arched as Edie took one of her nipples into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the hardened nub, she chuckled when Meredith let out a gasp and fisted a hand in her hair. Releasing the nipple with an audible pop, she leaned down to kiss Meredith gently at first but quickly the kiss became heated.

"I asked you a question you know," Edie reminded her as she started to tug down her skirt. When she was only left in her panties, Edie leaned down to press a kiss on the inside of Meredith's leg and repeated the action when she shivered.

"What was the question?"

Edie sighed in mock disappointed. "Meredith it's not polite to ignore me when I speak."

"I-I can't remember!" she blurted out, a moan escaping her when Edie ran her tongue along her thigh and stopped at the edge of her underwear.

"If you try hard enough I think you can."

Edie ran her tongue along the other thigh and once again stopped when she reached the expensive fabric of her underwear. "Well?"

"I don't remember," Meredith gasped out.

"That's a shame."

Edie could tell Meredith trying hard to answer her question but with her fingers tracing the outline of her sex through her underwear it was difficult to think. "I'll give you a hint. It was something about your feelings."

"My feelings?"

She smiled. "Yes, Meredith. Do you have an answer for my question now?"

"I-I do have feelings for you."

The sound of her words caused a grin to appear on Edie's face. With another kiss pressed to her thigh, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and yanked them down in one quick movement.

"Edie..."Meredith moaned in embarrassment when she failed to do anything. "Don't just stare!"

"Why shouldn't I? It's a lovely sight."

"Well it would be nice if I could see you!"

The outburst startled Edie and Meredith looked embarrassed but she kept her gaze locked with hers. After the shock wore off, Edie smiled and then slowly started to strip her body of her own clothes.

"Is this better?" Edie asked while moving to lean over Meredith.

"Yes. It's much better actually."

When Meredith hesitantly reached up to pull her down for a kiss, Edie allowed her. Pressing her body against the older woman caused her to groan into the kiss and slowly pushed a finger inside Merdith.

"Ah! Edie!"

"You need to try to keep quiet, Meredith. Do you want to wake my father?"

Edie smiled against her neck when Meredith clamped her hand over her mouth. The action was in response to her pumping her fingers in and out of her while her free hand reached up to roughly pinch her left nipple. The sounds Meredith was making and the clenching of her vagina around her fingers caused own sex to drip.

"Meredith--" Edie's words turned into a moan when the woman below her shifted and pressed her leg in-between Edie's legs. The action was surprising and when she finally regained composure she found Meredith's face was flushed but with satisfied nervous smile on her face. "You're pretty clever aren't you?"

The woman responded by moving her leg and it wasn't long before Edie was capturing Meredith's lips in a bruising kiss while grinding against her leg. When she crooked her fingers a bit, Meredith gasped into the kiss and buried her fingers in Edie's hair. The action had Edie chuckling and rocking her hips faster as the two sought pleasure off each other.

"Ah! Edie!"

"Please keep crying out my name like that. It's incredibly hot," Edie panted against her ear, biting down on her lip when Meredith jerked her leg. "God!"

"Now I think I should be flattered--ah!"

"I think that's enough talking."

Silencing her with another kiss, Edie crooked her fingers one last time. A muffled cry quickly escaped Meredith and Edie broke the kiss to grind harder against her leg. Gasping as she felt her climax coming on, Edie bit down hard on her bottom lip before flopping down beside Meredith who was attempting to catch her own breath.

"You still awake?" Edie asked as she pushed some of Meredith's sweaty hair out of her face

"I won't be awake for long."

Edie laughed softly and pulled the covers over the two of them. "Sleep then. I don't want to be the reason you don't get a decent night's sleep."

"Good night, Edie."

"Goodnight, Meredith. Sleep tight."

~*~

When Edie's eyes flickered open the next morning she felt this sense of contentment. It was strange for her to feel that way when first waking up but the feel of someone pressed against her back made her smile and bury her face in the pillow.

"Mm..."

The sound of a voice caused her eyes to snap open and quickly look over her shoulder. It was a mild surprise when she locked gazes with a sleepy faced Meredith but it wasn't a bad one.

"Morning," Edie murmured as she rolled over to press herself close against Meredith.

"Mm, morning. Is it really late?"

Edie's eyes flashed open in a small moment of panic at the reminder of the time but then she remembered it was her rare one day off a month and there was no reason to panic.

"The sunrise looks like it's almost finished so I don't think so."

She watched Meredith struggle for the next five or ten minutes to wake up and when she did there wasn't one hint of regret on her face.

"Good morning, Edie. I can now say that I am fully aware of my words though I am having trouble focusing on your face. Do you remember where you put my glasses?"

"I remember tossing them across the room," Edie responded with a sheepish chuckle. Rolling out of bed, she took a moment to stretch before walking to the far corner of her room. It was there she found a pair of glasses. "Found them!"

"Thank you, Edie. I can finally see again."

"Do you like what you see?"

Meredith smiled timidly and adjusted her glasses which Edie was starting to realize was a nervous habit.

"Before I make you some more pancakes can you answer a question for me?"

"Why did you come here last night?"

Meredith made a sound of annoyance and ducked under the covers but eventually she poked her head out and looked at Edie. "I truthfully don't know. I know I was using the scarf as an excuse but I just had to see you after what happened in the office."

"Shouldn't you be expected home?"

"My brother doesn't run my life. He tries too but ultimately I make my own decisions and I wanted to come see you."

Edie managed a smile. "Should I offer you some breakfast now?"

"You'd be an unpleasant host if you didn't."

Grinning, Edie rolled out of bed and pulled on her shirt and pants from the previous night. When she walked out of her bedroom, she poked her head in on her father and found the bed empty but that was normal. He would leave especially early for work and usually without waking her but he always left a note letting her know how much he loved her.

"Meredith, they're ready!"

The older woman emerged from her bedroom almost as soon as the words left her mouth. Grinning, she presented her the pancakes and then set out to get some for herself. "Are they as good as last nights pancakes?"

"They're even better."

Edie watched Meredith for a moment before she dug into her own pancakes. There were these thoughts of the ‘dreaded morning after' but Edie was trying not to think of them.

"Is something wrong?" Meredith asked after she had finished her food. There was this frown on her face and Edie couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through her when the older woman cupped her face.

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen when this spell breaks."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Edie sighed. "Meredith last night was amazing but let's be realistic about where we-"

"If you finish that sentence I can't promise to control myself from lunging over this counter and attacking you."

"Meredith!"

"I mean it, Edie!"

She took a breath. "We come from very different circumstances in life. Do you honestly think this can work?"

"I don't know," Meredith admitted, "but I care for you and for the first time in my life I'm not being dismissed or pushed aside. You look at me and actually see me. I don't want to end that just because of where we come from or what we may look like."

"I... you're still technically my boss and I imagine I'd lose my job if your brother ever found out."

"Then we keep this between us until we figure something else out."

Edie sighed. "You seem to have an answer for everything don't you?"

"You were so persistent in pursuing me and I'm not going to let you back out now."

Pressing a soft kiss against Meredith's lips, they cleaned up together and then gathered up Meredith's clothes. After wrapping her scarf around Meredith's head to hide most of her face, she sent her on her way and set about getting ready before she had to stop at the market.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ms. Brown."

Edie hadn't been outside more than two minutes when she heard the voice of her neighbor Mrs. Brynes. For a second she was tempted to ignore her but then something inside compelled her to turn around and face the old woman's usual sneer on her face she only seemed to show to her.

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Brynes?"

"I saw that woman leave your apartment moments ago. You should be ashamed at yourself for continuing the sins of your parents."

"What?"

"You and that girl are two different! The two of you have no reason being together!"

"Mrs. Brynes I am not trying to be rude but it would be lovely if you could shut it."

The woman shook her head and hobbled back onto her porch. "You two are a disgusting lot. You'll get what's coming to you. Just wait and see!"

It was comments like that, that made Edie want to crumple up and cry but also lash out. She was so sick of it all but her father had taught her better than that and all she was going to do was smile at her neighbor and then walk to the market with her head held up high.

There wasn't much else she could do.

~*~

Seeing Meredith at work didn't bring about the awkwardness she was expecting but Edie did keep her winks and smiles to herself. There was no need to bring it into work because there she was painfully aware of their differences. When it was just the two of them it was easier but Meredith didn't stay the night as often as she liked because she didn't want to arise her brother's suspicions. It was almost like engaging in an affair.

Even if she considered it an affair at times nothing made her happier than being with Meredith. She felt comfortable but the more she fell for her the more difficult Edie realized it was going to be.

"Meredith, won't your brother be expecting you home?"

"He's away for the weekend but I really don't think we should be discussing my brother at a time like this." Meredith told her while leaning between her legs. They were both nude and there was this dark red hue to Meredith's cheeks which Edie found endearing.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I want too."

Edie wasn't prepared when she felt the swipe of a hesitant tongue on her sex. The sudden action had her letting out a sharp cry and Edie quickly stuffed her fist into her mouth in order to stifle the sounds she was making.

"Meredith..." she breathed out, a hand reaching down to tangle in Meredith's hair when her tongue brushed over her clitoris. When her tongue slipped inside her, Edie bit down harder on her fist. Meredith's actions were exploratory and nervous but there was something sexy about the older woman going down on her.

Lifting her head a bit, she saw Meredith's own fingers sliding into her underwear and her head flopped back down onto the pillow as she tried to stifle another moan. As the minutes ticked by the more confident Meredith seemed to become. Edie was barely able to contain her cries and let out a whining sound when Meredith's tongue slid in deeper.

"God, Meredith!"

There was a small chuckle from between her legs and then two fingers slid into without warning. It finally send her over the edge and she fell back onto the bed with a loud gasp. Meredith followed with a short cry.

"Was I good?" Meredith asked almost timidly after she had caught her breath.

Pulling her up for a kiss, Edie laughed when Meredith muttered about where her mouth had been and kissed her anyway. "You were great. I obviously taught you well."

~*~

The next morning Meredith slipped out like she always did without being seen and Edie got ready for work. It was a normal affair but during work Meredith's brother stormed through the factory and then up to the office above. Within minutes there was this shouting throughout the factory and Edie tried to resist the urge to run up and see what it was all about.

"I'll take those. Good night."

When Edie attempted to bring the timesheets up that night she encountered Mr. Wellman and he was standing in front of the window to the office so she couldn't get a look at Meredith. Nodding to her boss, she reluctantly went downstairs and gathered her things before leaving. However, as soon as she went outside she ducked in a small corner.

It was there Edie waited for only fifteen minutes before Meredith walked out the door. Her breath hitched and she waited a minute to see if her brother would follow but he didn't. "Meredith!"

"Edie, why are you still here? You should be home."

"You look like you've been crying," Edie muttered as she approached her. "What happened?"

"Edie, go home. My brother will be out here soon and I don't want you losing your job."

"Tell me what happened."

Meredith glanced behind her and swallowed. "I turned down another marriage proposal and it's safe to say that my brother is very angry with me. He says he is getting tired of caring for me."

"Meredith, you need to stand up to him!"

"My brother is coming. Go now, Edie!"

Edie prided herself on being able to stand up for herself so when she arrived home she wanted to kick herself for leaving Meredith there but she was fooling herself. The woman she was in love with belonged to a different world than she did and there was nothing that could change that. Meredith would eventually accept a proposal and even if she didn't Edie didn't see how they could make it work.

The past few months had been so fun and she felt herself happy for the first time in a long time but who was she kidding?

"What's with that frown?"

Edie was surprised to see her father in the living room and quickly forced a smile. "I had a tough day at work."

"Is it that woman you've been seeing?"

"Pa, how did-"

"The walls are thin my dear," her father said.

She sunk into the seat next to him and sighed. "Why is it so hard, Pa? All I want is what you and mom had but most people won't give me a once over and the one time I open myself up to someone it's to a person who I can never be with."

"Are you so sure?"

Edie frowned. "I am, Pa."

He chuckled and gestured over towards the window. "You should invite her in. She's bound to get cold out there."

"Pa..."

Edie sighed when her father flashed a small smile and then quickly retreated to his bedroom. After a moment, she slowly walked towards the door. "Meredith what are you doing here?"

"I told my brother off," Meredith said quietly but there was this smile on her face despite the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. "I told him I'm a grown woman and he can't rule over me like my father did. I said I was entitled to part of the estate and the business and I won't be some silent partner anymore."

Edie leaned close to kiss her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. It means a lot and I don't know what's going to happen from here on out but I'm not going anywhere," Meredith said firmly. "I also won't tolerate you leaving."

Edie smiled.

It was enough for now.


End file.
